


Бритва Оккама

by Prokopyan



Series: Бритва Оккама [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если все явления равны, то самое простое объяснение будет самым верным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бритва Оккама

За неделю до [этого](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3122900).

Тони Старк привык просыпаться в компании роскошных женщин и потому не сразу обнаружил некую странность в кажущемся привычном утре. Всё было вроде бы на своих местах: отключенный будильник на тумбочке, сброшенное на пол покрывало, разметавшиеся по подушкам чёрные кудри.

«Секунду», — Тони замер, практически перестав дышать. И словно почувствовав это, незнакомка повернулась к нему лицом. Или, если говорить начистоту, — дулом определённо заряженного пистолета.

— Интересный поворот событий, — заметил он, наблюдая, как женщина садится на кровати и прикрывает грудь одеялом: не из стыдливости, а скорее чтобы не отвлекала от разговора. — Ночь была не такой восхитительной, как я обещал?

Улыбка у неё была змеиная, тонкая, иронично-презрительная.

— Ты бы запомнил, если бы переспал со мной, — голос оказался низким, грудным, полным скрытой страсти.

Тони мысленно досчитал до десяти: он ненавидел противостоять женщинам, которые одним взглядом могли заставить его сдаться. Но врагов, к сожалению, не выбирают.

— Не хочешь проверить? — попытался отшутиться он, заранее готовясь потерпеть поражение в этом отвлекающем манёвре.

— Хочу, — пистолет лёг на кровать между ними, но Тони не расслаблялся: дуло по-прежнему было направлено на одну из дорогих ему частей тела. — Хочу проверить, что будет, если я достану эту штучку у тебя из груди.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы люди двигались столь стремительно. В одно мгновение она приблизилась к нему вплотную, длинные острые ногти вцепились в края реактора, зубы обнажились в хищном, почти зверином оскале. Тони не сомневался: если захочет, эта женщина выдернет реактор безо всяких подручных инструментов.

— Кто ты, черт бы тебя побрал?

Улыбка её смягчилась. Тонкие пальцы ласково прошлись по щеке, словно в насмешливой попытке успокоить.

— Всего лишь жертва обстоятельств, — отвечала она, почти касаясь губами его губ. — И мне нужна твоя помощь, Тони Старк. И твоя лаборатория.

— Дай угадаю: если я откажусь, ты убьёшь меня?

Она погладила его по волосам, словно несмышлёного ребёнка.

— Конечно же нет, ведь ты нужен мне живым, — пальцы, всё ещё державшие реактор, напряглись, и Тони на секунду ощутил неумолимое приближение смерти. — Но я могу пытать тебя, пока ты не согласишься.

— Вот же хитрая стерва, — очаровательно улыбнувшись, проговорил он.

И тут же пожалел об этом, обнаружив себя за горло прижатым к постели.

— Знаешь, в качестве бонуса за неудобства я буду давать тебе уроки вежливости, — прошипела она. — Урок первый: никогда не оскорбляй того, кто держит тебя за глотку.

— Урок второй, — продолжил за неё Тони. — Никогда не выпускай из рук пистолет.

Насмешливо вздёрнув бровь, она покосилась на приставленное к груди дуло.

— Знаешь, в чём твоя ошибка, Тони? Ты всегда забываешь выяснить, кто именно твой противник.

Рукоять пистолета обожгла пальцы холодом, и Тони отбросил оружие прочь. Со смесью страха, удивления и опасного любопытства наблюдал он за тем, как морозные узоры стекают по тёмному металлу на пол, обрисовывая рисунок ламината и подбираясь к ножкам кровати.

— Кто ты? — повторил он свой вопрос.

— Ледяной великан, — шепнула она ему на ухо и исчезла, словно и не было вовсе.

Иней на полу медленно таял, а Тони ещё долго казалось, что изо рта вместе с дыханием вырывается пар.

 

В тот день она так больше и не появилась, и надо сказать, это нервировало Тони Старка куда больше самой вероятности её появления. Впрочем, он не терял времени даром: у него была зацепка, и Тони не собирался её упускать.

Переворошив добрую сотню сайтов по запросу «ледяной великан», он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем смириться с описанием существовавших в скандинавской мифологии инеистых великанов и недобрым словцом помянуть брата Тора, также вытворявшего всякое непотребство со льдом.

— Локи, — Тони резко выпрямился в кресле: возможно, он ничего и не смыслил в мифологии и прочей мистической чепухе, но складывать факты и предпосылки умел.

На памяти Старка Локи был единственным существом, способным и мастерски управляться со льдом, и растворяться в воздухе, и — если верить многочисленным мифам, — сменять своё обличье, как на звериное, так и на женское. Тот факт, что вчерашняя непрошеная гостья смогла повторить едва ли не все его фокусы, говорил только об одном.

— Ну и как ты выбрался из асгардской тюрьмы?

— Я не выбрался.

Тони выругался себе под нос: немногие могли подкрасться к нему незаметно, да ещё и достаточно близко для того, чтобы положить на плечо ледяную ладонь. Отражение Локи — теперь это точно был он, — в потемневшем экране ноутбука насмешливо улыбнулось.

— Собственно, именно поэтому мне и нужен ты. Твоя наука и моя магия вместе действительно способны творить удивительные вещи: захватывать и спасать миры, вершить столь любимую людьми справедливость или, в частности, взламывать самые прочные замки всех миров.

— Естественно, ты даже из вежливости не спросишь моего согласия?

Локи позволил Тони развернуться в кресле и, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, произнёс с опасным дружелюбием:

— Какая вежливость, Тони, здесь же все свои! После того, как вы несколько дней держали меня в вашей летающей клетке, между нами уже не может быть никакого официоза. И никаких вопросов.

Он так выразительно посмотрел на просвечивающий сквозь футболку реактор, что Тони передёрнуло: воспоминания о вчерашнем пробуждении были ещё слишком свежи.

— Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли.

— Более чем, — Старк кивнул и резко выпрямился, словно переключившись с переговоров на рабочий режим. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Локи довольно улыбнулся:

— Для начала мне нужен полный доступ в лабораторию. И, конечно же, твоё молчание.

— Конечно же, — Тони кивнул.

В нём чувствовался деловой настрой: Локи всё-таки выбрал правильного человека для своей просьбы. Если в Брюсе Беннере над чувством долга и справедливостью преобладал Халк, то в Тони Старке совесть и патриотизм исчезали, стоило сказать «изобретения».

Ему было любопытно, что могло бы получиться из сочетания магии и техники, а это означало, что на время эксперимента похождения Локи будут оставаться в тайне. А после у него уже будет ключ от асгардских темниц, и никакой Тони Старк не сможет его остановить. Теоретически.

В следующий раз Локи вновь пришёл в женском обличье. Старк сидел за одним из столов в мастерской, когда двери за его спиной едва слышно открылись, впуская внутрь шелест юбок и стук каблуков.

— Доброе утро, — Локи сонно махнул рукой, садясь напротив. — Как идут дела?

Тони промолчал. Развёрнутые перед ним чертежи асгардских темниц помялись после того, как он умудрился за ними заснуть. На краях ватманов виднелись едва заметные наброски возможных ключей.

— Форма не имеет значения, — произнёс Локи, разглядывая один из них. — В магии физическая форма вообще не имеет значения.

— Не будет работать, — коротко откликнулся Тони, потирая щетину.

Локи кивнул: он, как никто другой, понимал всю сложность своей задумки. Для того, чтобы её осуществить, необходимо было учесть множество факторов, начиная с самой совместимости магии с технологией.

— Нужно провести опыты, — Старк словно бы читал его мысли. — На чём-нибудь максимально простом. Попробуем трансформатор Теслы. Только его нужно для начала собрать.

— Для начала тебе нужно поспать, — заметил Локи.

От него не укрылись ни мешки под глазами Тони, ни его короткие, рублёные фразы — словно сил на большее уже не осталось. Как будто в подтверждение своей опасной для экспериментов сонливости Старк шумно зевнул.

— Похоже на то, — согласился он. — Ничего здесь не трогай. Не пробуй без меня. Не пытайся прибраться. Вообще лучше лишний раз ни на что не смотри, а то сопрёшь какую-нибудь идею, а Щ.И.Т. обвинит меня в шпионаже в пользу противника.

Локи коротко рассмеялся и, подняв руки в знак мнимой капитуляции, вышел следом за Тони.

 

В какой-то момент Тони понял, что привыкает. Он перестал удивляться новым предметам в доме: оставленной на столе кружке, перемещающемуся из одной комнаты в другую сборнику скандинавских мифов, миниатюрной фигурке Железного Человека, выполненной изо льда. Не смущали больше перепады температуры, изморозь на дверях в лабораторию, дополненные чертежи ключа. Поймав себя однажды утром сидящим за одним столом с Локи и легкомысленно рассказывающим ему о недоработках предпоследнего Марка, Тони осознал, что дошёл до точки невозвращения, почти абсолютного доверия тому, кого все окружающие называли врагом.

Локи, почувствовав перемену в его настроении, отставил в сторону странно полюбившуюся ему кружку с котом Саймоном и вопросительно поглядел на Тони:

— Что-то не так?

Всё было не так. Привычка, необычное доверие, сам Локи, преспокойно проживающий в его доме уже неделю, — ничто из этого нельзя было назвать нормальным. А в особенности странным казалось то, что Коулсон как будто не собирался вмешиваться в происходящее, да и Пеппер смотрела на присутствие в доме подозрительной женщины сквозь пальцы.

— Ты, — Тони испытующе поглядел на своего собеседника: тот молчал, позволяя паззлу в голове Старка сложиться. — Ты ведь почти не прячешься, как в тот раз, когда... как в тот раз. Зачем тебе быть на виду, Локи?

Бог коварства отвёл глаза, но Тони не позволил себе истолковать этот жест иначе, как очередную уловку.

— Тебе ведь не нужен ключ от темницы. Тебе нужно, чтобы Щ. И. Т. заметил тебя. Потерял бдительность, думая, что раскрыл все карты. Готовился к наступлению в подходящий момент, когда ты будешь меньше всего этого ждать. В то время как ты сам создашь этот «подходящий момент», чтобы отвлечь их внимание от чего-то куда более важного. От чего?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я так просто расскажу тебе правду?

Тони не знал. Он не мог предсказать ни единого хода Локи, и даже его уверенность в собственных умозаключениях была мнимой. Впервые он ощутил себя в полной безвестности: Тони не мог доверять ни своим глазам, ни ушам, ни даже собственному разуму, строящему слишком запутанные схемы.

— Могу лишь поклясться, что до сих пор солгал тебе лишь однажды. В конце концов, я бог коварства, но не лжи.

Локи откинулся к спинке стула и пристально поглядел на Тони, словно упиваясь его сомнениями. Непроизнесённые вопросы звучали в комнате громче доносящихся с улицы звуков: когда, что, зачем?

— Знаешь, озадаченный Тони нравится мне куда больше Тони Старка, Человека Года по версии «Times». Здесь, на этой кухне, без своей железной маски, ты выглядишь куда более живым. Даже несмотря на этот пошловатый аксессуар, удерживающий тебя на волоске от смерти.

— Много ты смыслишь в аксессуарах, рогоносец, — Тони огрызнулся скорее по привычке, едва ли осознавая сказанное.

Разноцветная мозаика в его голове разбиралась и собиралась заново. Словно фрагменты головоломки, он мысленно разглядывал каждое воспоминание о проведённых с Локи днях, каждую его фразу, каждый ответ в поисках той единственной ниточки, ведущей к правде.

Ложь мерещилась в каждой второй фразе.

 

Они продолжали жить вместе, несмотря на утраченное доверие. Магия Локи искрилась в трансформаторе Тесла вместо электричества, в то время как сам он всё реже появлялся в мастерской. Силы его были на исходе, и теперь он куда больше походил на иллюзию, каковой и являлся. Несколько раз Тони замечал, как пальцы Локи проходят сквозь кружку, тело становится прозрачным, идёт рябью, словно картинка в старом телевизоре.

Он беспокоился. Иррациональная привязанность к Локи не проходила, работать не получалось, и Тони, не в силах сделать что-либо, сам отправлялся на поиски своего непрошеного гостя. Он пытался разговаривать с едва замечающей его иллюзией: иногда та вздрагивала и оборачивалась, словно слыша что-то там, в Асгарде, а иногда исчезала на полуслове.

Тони не знал, было ли это частью Локи, но когда того не было в доме, сам он никак не мог заснуть. Пеппер пыталась давать ему снотворные, Коулсон — отвлечь его новыми идеями и злодеями; всё было бесполезно. Ровно до тех пор, пока Пеппер, заглянув в мастерскую, не заметила:

— А куда ты опять дел мой подарок?

Доказательство того, что у него есть сердце, исчезло вместе с Локи, и Тони ни на секунду не засомневался в том, что это взаимосвязано.

 

— Он просил меня сделать ключ от его камеры.

Коулсон сидел напротив и испытующе глядел на Старка, словно пытаясь найти в его взгляде или словах хотя бы намёк на шутку. Но Тони казался пугающе серьёзным сейчас, осознав всю плачевность ситуации.

— Я пытался оставаться начеку, но слишком увлёкся этими экспериментами с его магией и моими технологиями и не успел заметить подвоха. Чёрт, я даже не сразу заметил пропажу, чего уж говорить об остальном.

Наташа за его спиной шумно вздохнула: слишком яркими оставались воспоминания о недавнем вторжении Локи, чтобы не представлять, чем его очередное появление может обернуться для них всех.

— Как он может использовать реактор? — спокойно поинтересовался Коулсон.

Тони невесело усмехнулся:

— Как угодно.

В этом и заключалась проблема: Локи, как и положено инопланетному существу, для людей казался непредсказуемым. Тони не сразу удалось понять, что эксперименты с сочетаемостью магии и техники были не просто отвлечением внимания, а несли практический характер — Локи изучал, сможет ли внести изменения в реактор при помощи своего колдовства. Результаты были неутешительными: судя по итогам опытов с трансформаторами, Локи мог всё.

Но он ничего не делал. По словам Тора, его брат не предпринимал никаких действий по своему освобождению с первого дня заключения. И в этом не было ничего странного: никому и никогда до этого не удавалось сбежать из асгардской тюрьмы. С другой стороны, никому и никогда не удавалось захватить власть в Асгарде даже на один день, а Локи правил там больше недели.

— Он говорил что-нибудь о своих планах? Может, упоминал что-нибудь невзначай...

Наташа замолчала, встретившись с тяжёлым взглядом Старка. Тони терпеть не мог чувствовать себя пострадавшей стороной, а вопросы из классических детективов только усугубляли это ощущение.

— Он сказал, что солгал мне лишь однажды. Полагаю, для него это что-то вроде дела чести: обманывать, говоря только правду. В этом есть стиль, а Локи всегда казался мне позёром...

— Когда он солгал?

— Думаю, это очевидно. Когда попросил меня сделать ключ.

Тони умолк, напрягшись. Память услужливо подкинула воспоминания о том дне, когда Локи столь внезапно появился в его жизни. Возник, словно из ниоткуда, не потревожив систему охраны, вцепился в его реактор, способный без особых усилий вытащить его в любой момент.

Тони беззвучно рассмеялся: всё было так просто. Ответ всё это время лежал на поверхности, и он озвучил его ещё тогда, в своём разговоре с Локи.

— Ему не нужен ключ, Коулсон. Ему не нужен даже реактор: всё это было всего лишь способом привлечь внимание, чтобы мы начали усиленно следить за его клеткой, в то время как самого его внутри нет.

— С чего ты... — Наташа непонимающе уставилась на него, но Тони не дал ей договорить.

— Свяжитесь с Тором, попросите его проверить, — он поднялся из-за стола.

— Куда ты?

Тони пожал плечами, не видя смысла в ответе, когда агенты Щ. И. Т. были в состоянии просто проследить за ним.

 

— Итак, ты всё время был здесь.

Пеппер, в одиночестве сидевшая в гостиной, подняла голову от бумаг. Во взгляде её сквозило искреннее изумление, и на секунду Тони замер посреди комнаты, поражённый сходством.

— С кем ты разговариваешь? — поинтересовалась она, снимая очки и устало потирая переносицу. — Надеюсь, не с очередным суперзлодеем, направившим пистолет мне в спину.

Он бы повёлся, если бы не насмешливые нотки, промелькнувшие в её голосе. Пеппер знала его как свои пять пальцев и ни за что не стала бы шутить, видя, что Тони Старк по-настоящему серьёзен.

— Хватит, Локи.

Она улыбнулась чужой улыбкой и откинулась на спинку дивана с несвойственной ей вальяжной расслабленностью. Отложенная в сторону ручка скатилась к краю и со стуком упала на пол.

— Тор уже знает?

— Полагаю, да, — Тони сел в кресло напротив, продолжая пристально глядеть на Локи в обличье самой дорогой ему женщины. — Где Пеппер?

— Задержалась в Корее, — тот пожал плечами. — С ней всё в порядке, это просто какие-то неполадки с электронной почтой и мобильной связью: её письма никак не могут до тебя дойти.

— Думаю, скоро всё наладится, — у него не было никаких причин верить Локи, но Тони всё же вздохнул с облегчением. — Где ты сейчас на самом деле?

— Здесь.

Локи развёл руками, словно приглашая проверить свою материальность. Незаметная человеческому взгляду магия скользнула по его коже, окрашивая волосы в привычный чёрный, а одежду — в опостылевший зелёный цвет.

— И как собираешься сбежать?

Уже давно переставшая быть незнакомкой женщина улыбнулась, ручкой закрепляя на затылке пучок непослушных кудрей. Теперь, без божественных аксессуаров в духе золочёных браслетов или рогатого шлема, одетая в простые джинсы и футболку, она оказалась похожей на бесчисленное множество американок, спешащих куда-то по нью-йоркским улицам.

— Ты мне поможешь, конечно же, — проговорил Локи, даже не глядя в его сторону. — Кстати, держи.

Тони по инерции поймал летящий ему в руки предмет. Это был старый реактор, выглядевший совершенно нетронутым.

— У тебя действительно есть сердце, Тони Старк. Именно поэтому ты не сможешь сделать правильный выбор.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что это слова Локи эхом отдаются в его ушах. Но всё оказалось намного страннее: теперь в гостиной Тони Старка стояли две абсолютно одинаковых женщины.

— И какая же из нас настоящая? — весело поинтересовались они.

Тони не успел ответить: двери распахнулись, и в комнату ворвались агенты Щ. И. Т., добравшиеся до них с незначительным запозданием.

— Какого?.. — заикнулся кто-то из них, но тут же умолк: число иллюзий увеличилось до нескольких десятков, и только Тони Старк видел ту единственную, что отличалась от прочих.

Из опыта общения с Локи он понял, что тот ещё недостаточно силён для длительного поддержания такого количества своих проекций. Некоторые из них просвечивали, другие двигались с запозданием, иные и вовсе оставались статичным изображением на кромке реальности. Живыми выглядели лишь двое, за секунду до этого задавшие Тони вопрос.

Шансы угадать были пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но, перехватывая за запястье одну из спешащих к выходу фигур, Тони был практически стопроцентно уверен в том, что сделал неправильный выбор.

 

Тор признал в пойманном Локи своего брата, и мрачного бога коварства сопроводили обратно в его тюрьму. Тони был частично реабилитирован после своего провала, однако с того случая слежка за ним стала неусыпной: он был однозначно признан самым неустойчивым, а потому опасным членом Мстителей.

— Ну надо же, даже Халка переплюнул, — только и усмехнулся он, в очередной раз взломав один из серверов Щ. И. Т.

Пеппер, вернувшаяся из Южной Кореи целой и невредимой, закатила глаза к потолку, но ничего не сказала: узнав о том, что Тони не мог вычислить подмену в течение почти двух недель, она стала особенно молчаливой.

Тони после случившегося предпочитал лишний раз её не трогать, а потому завёл привычку почти каждый вечер проводить вне дома, но в одиночестве. Иногда он гулял по ночному, но вовсе не тёмному Нью-Йорку, пару раз забредал в бары, откуда Роуди приходилось выволакивать его на себе, а один раз зашёл в кино.

Показывали очередной патриотичный фильм про то, как Стив спас Америку. Играющий главную роль актёришка играл перекачанными мышцами на забаву хрустящим попкорном зрителям, ничего не знавшим о настоящем Капитане. Это должно было продолжаться полтора часа, и Тони уже собирался уйти со спокойной совестью, когда увидел через несколько рядов от своего места темноволосую макушку с зацепленным шариковой ручкой неаккуратным пучком на затылке.

Весь сеанс он просидел, как на иголках, наблюдая за тем, как незнакомка смеётся, когда остальные молчат, и лениво зевает на моментах с закадровым смехом. Но когда яркие лампы осветили скользящие по экрану титры, её уже и след простыл.


End file.
